Mister Boss and Probe
It has been planned that BoBoiBoy will be changing the title to "Mr. Boss and Probe" or "Incik Boss dan Probe" in Malaysian. It is also known as "Tuan Boss dan Probe" in the Indonesian Version. Cast *'Adu Du' (Anas Abdul Aziz) - as Mister Boss *'Probe' (Anas Abdul Aziz) - as A.R. Probe *'Computer' (Yvonne Chong Shin Vun) - as herself *'Fang' (Wong Wai Kay) - as Earth Ambassador of Ata Tatiga *'Multi-Monster' (Anas Abdul Aziz) former friends, now teamed up with BoBoiBoy. Theme Song Lyrics English BoBoiBoy Mister Boss is going to defeat you! BoBoiBoy be careful now! you better hide yourself cause we're coming to defeat you, Oh Yeah! Mister Boss! Malay BoBoiBoy Incik Boss akan kalahkan kau! BoBoiBoy, jagalah engkau! baik kau bersemunyi, kelau tak, kalah nanti, Oh Yeah! Incik Boss! English Version (real) The song has the same music tone from the original BoBoiBoy Theme Song but with different lyrics. Probe: There was a time, not so long ago We get there in time, '' ''then we cannot fight, then we cannot win, Adu Du: they are finish ''now'' Now the Heroes are gone Now the Heroes are gone, Both: De-feated by Us! De-feated by Us! Adu Du: Aliens are now here to rule the Earth, And also the Cocoa beans Probe: Oh, yeah Adu Du: And they have arrived here Probe: They don't know if they can last Adu Du: There where times we were defeated but we win it now, Both: Mister Boss! Probe: and Probe! Both: Mister Boss! '' ''Probe: and Probe! Both: Mister Probe! Adu Du: and Boss! Both: Probe! Computer! Multi-Monster! Adu Du: Hey there change now Both: and our good looking boss! Adu Du: Adu Du! Both: and Probe! ''Yeah, yeah!' '' Whoa, whoa Mister Boss! and Probe! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa, Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa, Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa, Yeah, Mister Boss! and Probe! Probe: Don't forget to watch the animation, "'Mister Boss and Probe"! Yeah Awesome!'' Malaysian Version Probe: Sesuatu masa keadaan dunia penuh bergaya ancaman dari kami-kami ini Adu Du: habislah semua hero dah tak ada hero dah kalah ler Both: dikalahkan kami! dikalahkan kami! Adu Du: alien hensem datang takluki bumi Both: demi koko yang dicintai Probe: oh yeah! Adu Du: mereka dah tiba tahun lepas lagi Probe: macam-macam dah jadi Adu Du: ada kali kalah tapi akhirnya menang jugak! Both: Incik Boss! Probe: Dan Probe! Both: Incik Boss! Probe: Dan Probe! Both: Incik Probe! Adu Du: Dan Boss! Both: Probe! Computer! Multi-Monster! (Eh? Dia dah jadi baiklah!) dan boss handsome kita, Adu Du: Adu Du! Probe: dan Probe! Both: Yeah yeah, whoa whoa Incik Boss! Dan Probe! Yeah yeah, Whoa whoa, yeah yeah Whoa whoa, yeah yeah Whoa whoa, yeah, Incik Boss! Dan Probe! Probe: Jangan lupa saksikan animasi "'Incik boss dan Probe'"! Terbalik ! Informations During the song, it has numerous flashbacks of scenes where Adu Du and Probe defeated BoBoiBoy. Flashbacks from Previous Episodes * Adu Du's Robot Slaves searching for BoBoiBoy (Episode 3) * Adu Du's Robot Slaves invading Tok Aba's Shop (Episode 9) * Super Auntie Probe shot BoBoiBoy and his friends (Episode 10) * Angry Captain Adu Du (Episode 30) * Nurse Probe (Episode 23) * Super Adu Dududududu (Episode 17) * Probe the Paleontologist (Episode 27) * Adu Du the Paleontologist * Probe the Janitor (Episode 29) * Happy Captain Adu Du (Episode 30) * Computer explaining what is Football (Episode 29) * Adu Du's Spaceship going to Earth (Episode 1) * Adu Du's Announcement for Cocoa * Revealing Mukalakus to BoBoiBoy and his friends (Episode 25) * Getting BoBoiBoy using Super Probe's magnetic claws (Episode 3) * Adu Du laughing (Episode 25) * Adu Du telling BoBoiBoy Storm about the Secret Recipe (Episode 12) * Adu Du putting the Cocoa Drinks to Probe (Episode 10) * Super Auntie Probe getting BoBoiBoy Lightning (Episode 10/11) * Captain Adu Du kicking the Soccer Ball where Gopal missed it (Episode 30) * Adu Du screaming that BoBoiBoy is back (Episode 27) * Super Auntie Probe's transformation (Episode 10) * Super Auntie Probe's Spiky Bread Maker * Probe getting transformed by the Robolabots (Episode 30) * Adu Du kicking the Soccer Ball * Laughing Captain Adu Du (Episode 30) * Robolabolabolabolabot Super King Probe * Adu Du saying "Super Adu Dududududu" (Episode 17) * Super Probe attacking BoBoiBoy Cyclone (Episode 23) * Mukalakus defeating BoBoiBoys Storm and Cyclone (Episode 25) * Yaya broke a tree after her defeat * Mukalakus attacking BoBoiBoy's friends * Laughing Adu Du Singers * Adu Du * Probe Other Characters (including Upgraded Versions) * Computer * Adu Du's Robot Slaves * Tok Aba * Super Auntie Probe * BoBoiBoy * Ying * Yaya * Gopal * Super Adu Dududududu * Mukalakus * Super Probe * Blue Robolabot * Yellow Robolabot * Multi-Monster * BoBoiBoy Storm * BoBoiBoy Cyclone ms:Incik Boss dan Probe Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Gallery Category:Series Category:Adu Du Category:Fang Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Probe Category:Songs sung by Probe Category:Song sung by Adu Du